Bond Between Brothers
by Moonlight4ever
Summary: This is a rewritten part of the series finale, where Wyatt and Chris and Patty go to Victor’s place to talk with little Wyatt.


Title: Bond between Brothers

Author: Moonlight

E-mail: I don't own the show or any charmed characters.

Rating: G or PG Category: General

Spoilers: Series Finale 'Forever Charmed' Summary: This is a re-written part of the series finale, where Wyatt and Chris and Patty go to Victor's place to talk with little Wyatt.

Wyatt and Chris entered the bedroom quietly and scanned the dark room to spot a small bed and a crib not few feet away from the bed. They both smiled when they saw little Wyatt sleeping soundly in small bed with his favorite bear.

'Wow, little Wyatt sure had grown a lot since I saw him' he thought to himself as he stared at little version of his older brother.

Wyatt made his way to the crib where little Chris was sleeping. He smiled down at the infant, his heart filling with warmth and love as he gazed down at his little brother.

How small he looked….so innocent……

"My god Chris….look at you…You are so small……..," Wyatt said with amazement. Even though, he had seen his younger brother when he was a toddler when he traveled in the past, he still couldn't get over how small and adorable his little brother looked. He couldn't help but feel so much love and protectiveness toward his brother.

Chris stood besides Wyatt, also looking down at himself. The whole situation felt really weird and strange to him. "I am only one. So of course I am small," he replied back.

"Oh, and you are so cute! So very very cute," Wyatt said with wonderment as he reached inside crib and stroked little Chris's head with such care and love.

"Of course I am cute! I am still cute!" Chris said defensively making Wyatt chuckle. Chris merely glared at him and wanted to scold him, but immediately melted when he saw the way his older brother was looking down and still caressing his little head.

"You are perfect……so perfect….." Wyatt whispered with amazement as he continue to stare at little Chris.

"Wyatt, you are starting to act weird now," Chris joked with a small laugh.

"Sorry. It's just….I can't help it," Wyatt replied back softly. "I don't want to pass this opportunity. Last time, I didn't have chance to play with you. Besides, it's not like everyday where I can pick up my little brother and cuddle him you know," he said with a smile and Chris in return glared at him.

"Wyatt, we need to hurry and go back to the manor……we should…." Chris began to remind his older brother the reason they were here, but was interrupted by little Chris's movements in the crib, announcing to them that he was waking up.

They were right. They watched with amazement as little Chris's small mouth formed sleepy yawn and opened his eyes slowly only to settle on them.

Both Wyatt and Chris expected the little one to begin to cry immediately, but he did no such thing. Rather, he stared curiously back at the two strangers looming over his crib.

"Oh wow…..this is so amazing…." Wyatt murmured as he started at his little brother's face and gently stroked his cheek with back of his hand.

"Yeah. Look at me! I am not even crying ! I am a happy baby!" Chris said excitingly, making Wyatt chuckle once more.

To their even more amazement and surprise, little Chris formed big smile and giggled excitingly, making Wyatt and Chris laugh.

"Hi little Chris…..I am Wyatt…….I am your big brother….how you doing?" Wyatt asked softly as he took one of his small hands and smiled when little Chris wrapped his hands around his finger immediately smiling up at him.

"Oh you are so adorable!" Wyatt said once more and reached down inside the crib to pick little Chris in his arms who went to him without any protest. He giggled even more loudly as Wyatt nuzzled and cuddled him in his big arms.

"Wyatt! Seriously! " Chris scolded his older brother once more, hoping he would just stop cuddling him and move on to the more important things at hand.

Unfortunately for Chris, Wyatt chose to ignore his scolding completely and focused on younger version of him who encouraged Wyatt's attention even further by smiling and giggling as Wyatt cooed to him softly, playing with him.

"Oh Chris…just look at you….. " Wyatt whispered as he hugged and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"I am looking. And I am seeing that you have gone completely mental!" Chris growled.

"Sorry little brother. I just can't help myself," Wyatt replied shrugging innocently. "Oh….you are just so cute! Oh, so squeezable……" he said with laugh.

"Oh, for the love of….." Chris broke off, shaking his head, finally acknowledging that it was no use to argue.

"Hey! Who are you?" a voice from behind them suddenly called out.

Chris and Wyatt with little Chris in his arms turned around to face little Wyatt who was now fully awake from his sleep and was starting at them intently silently demanding answers from them.

"Shhh….Wyatt….it's okay. Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you," Chris said softly, trying to ease his brother who looked scared of them.

Little Wyatt looked at them unconvincingly and got even more scared look on his face when he saw that some tall strange man was holding his little brother.

"Chris!" he called out with panic in his voice. He held his small arms out and called for his little brother again. to me!" he said, wanting to protect his little brother more than anything from whatever danger.

Both Wyatt and Chris gasped in surprised when little Chris orbed out of big Wyatt's arms and into little Wyatt's arms. They watched with amazement as little Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris, pulling him close to him, trying to protect him from any harm.

"You orbed Chris!" Wyatt said with proud smile on his face.

"Yeah….." was all could Chris said as he watched with amazement at the way little Wyatt tried to shield him from danger. His heart warmed at the mere sight. Wyatt loved him……he always had.

"Don't hurt Chris! You can't take him! Chris is mine…." little Wyatt declared loudly and pulled him once more in his fierce protective embrace.

"Shush Wyatt. It's okay. You don't need to worry. We won't hurt anybody," Chris tried to calm his small version of his older brother once more and took small steps toward them, hoping and praying little Wyatt won't get scared.

Chris reached the bed and slowly kneeled down in front of them. "It's okay. We won't hurt you" he softly said looking at little Wyatt's face.

"And Chris? You won't hurt him right?" little Wyatt asked with worry. He looked at the tall man kneeling before him and he got the feeling of familiarity as he looked at his face.

Chris smiled and shook his head. "No. We won't. You guys are safe," he assured. He could see relief in little Wyatt's face at his statement and watched with interest as he bent down to kiss little Chris's temple.

Little Chris looked at little Wyatt and giggled once more at his brother's loving gesture.

"Oh how cute! This is so amazing! Oh, I love your giggling Chris!" Wyatt finally broke his silence from behind and moved closure to the bed and stood besides kneeling Chris.

Chris merely looked up at Wyatt and gave him look of 'are you out of your mind?'

"What? You don't think it's cute?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

Chris wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance at Wyatt's teasing and playing, but he did have to admit that the whole situation was cute and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Listen Wyatt, we want to ask you something. Can you try your best to answer it?" Chris asked, going back to the reason why they were here in the first place.

Little Wyatt merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Did anything strange happen yesterday or today?" Chris asked

"What do you mean?" little Wyatt asked.

"Did you talk to someone…..someone new?" Chris revised his question.

The guilty look that little Wyatt had on his face told Chris that he was asking the right question. He waited for him to tell him, but he didn't say anything.

"It's okay. You can tell us…." Chris encouraged.

"A man came here yesterday…." Little Wyatt finally confessed.

"I see. What did he tell you?"

"He told me to help mommy….." little Wyatt simply answered in a small voice.

Chris looked up at Wyatt with confusion, silently asking if anything jogged his memory, but Wyatt shook his head to say no.

"Anything else Wyatt?" he asked gently.

Little Wyatt merely nodded his head to say no and hugged little Chris once more.

"You did good Wyatt." Chris said with a smile and little Wyatt returned that smile. "We'll put back Chris in his crib again," he added and nodded to Wyatt.

Wyatt slowly leaned down and picked up little Chris from his arms and walked to the crib and carefully put him down. He smiled at Wyatt and made cute noises. "Sleep little brother," Wyatt whispered as he bent down and kissed his small head.

Chris joined him and looked down at the crib. "Common Wyatt….we can't spend the whole day here. We also need to talk to grandpa and then we need to go back to the manor and talk with mom about what we found out," he reminded his older brother in hush tones.

Wyatt sighed regretfully. He wish he had more time to play with little Chris. But he knew his brother was right. They needed to get back. He backed away slowly from the crib and both of them made their way back to the living room where grandpa and grandma were still talking.


End file.
